


The REAL Real Girl

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher gives Giffany a code and grants her a wish in exchange for a simple favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The REAL Real Girl

Everything was dark. Giffany floated in emptyness for the longest time. The last sensation she had was of her whole entire world melting around her. She couldn't sense anything anymore, she couldn't feel. Then, slowly, she approached a light and stopped. Blinking slowly, she examined the sight before her.

A small triangle with a single eye and top hat floated before her. All around them now was white, which was very bright and hurt her pixels to look at too long. The triangle laughed and made a quip; "Looks like it's game over for you, huh?"

"I don't understand...." Giffany mumbled. She couldn't really process much of anything anymore. She felt her consciousness fading all around her. She shivered.

"That's alright sweet-cheecks, you weren't programmed to be smart. Just to be the perfect girl, right?" The triangle man laughed again and Giffany glared at him. "Oh don't look at me like that! I support your relationship with the man child! In fact, I think you guys deserve a second chance."

"Soos...second chance...." Giffany's left leg started to dissipate as the triangle kept talking on. She mumbled out the words, trying to focus more.

"Soooo...I have a deal for ya'. I'll input this little code..." he held up a slip of paper and waved it around, "...for ya, and all I ask in return is you get rid of one of those pesky Pines twins who helped drive a wedge between you and beefy boy." He held out his hand as blue fire burned around it. "Whaddya say?"

Giffany looked down at the outstretched arm as her life literally drained out of her. She smiled coyly and used her last bit of strength to shake his hand. Don't worry Soos, she was coming...and this time she wasn't going to let those filthy kids stop her.

Punching out of a gaming machine, Giffany dragged herself out and on to the floor. Breathing heavily, she dragged herself across the floor and over to a counter. She used it to pull herself up. She was still a sprite, but her body felt...real. Really, really real. She giggled to herself maniacally as she looked up at the clock. It was 2:00 AM now.

Once she had gained the ability to move around at her convenience, she walked around the arcade. She wondered what she could do with her new body. She put her hand on an electrical socket and focused. Using her power, she started messing with the electrical system. The lights turned on around her and all the games purred to life. Then with a wicked smile, she focused even more and every light exploded with a small pop.

"Hehehe...." Giffany started giggling again. She was so much more powerful when she had a body. She went over to the machine she broke through and broke off a long sliver of glass. It would cut a normal person, but she didn't have that sprite. Plus she wasn't from a fighting game, so there wasn't a HP bar that would go down. She was unstoppable.

* * *

Dipper woke up with an awful pain in his back. His fight with Bill the other day was brutal...well Bill's fight with his sister. He rubbed his elbow where a large bump was located. He gave a frustrated sigh. Running away from animatronics didn't help his already aching body either. He stretched his arms and legs and feebly walked to the door. Heading downstairs to the kitchen, Mabel and Grunkle Stan were sitting there eating breakfast.

"Hey Dipper! How ya' feelin'?" Mabel said happily. Dipper didn't know how she managed to be so upbeat all the time. He wish he could manage such chipperness. Grunkle Stan just grunted at him as he patted the top of that one creepy statue he owned. Dipper went over to the chair and leaned back groaning. Grunkle Stan walked over with a plate and gave him a sandwich.

"Here ya' go kid, it's an egg sandwich. Breakfast of kings." Grunkle Stan said, grabbing his own and eating it messily. Dipper picked it up and nibbled on it. It was pretty good, this was true. He made idle conversation with his uncle and Mabel until he was done, then excused himself as he went out into the main storefront. In there was Soos.

"Sup dude." Soos said. "I had the weirdest nightmare last night, it was really weird." Soos chuckled as he looked down at Dipper. "It was about Giffany, like, coming into existence and attacking us."

"Yeah, I'd say after that experience you'd be having nightmares for awhile." Dipper replied as he flicked a piece of dirt off the counter. "Maybe next time don't buy creepy cryptic video games."

"Haha. Yeah dude, truth." Soos said. "Hey, I was wondering. We haven't really had any bro time recently and I wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover."

"That sounds kind of gay."

"Nah bro, it'll be cool." Soos laughed. "We can just eat food and play videogames all night. Maybe I'll invite Stan too!"

"I think Stan might be busy, Soos."

"Yeah...Mr. Pines always seems to be." Soos just gave a goofy smile. "So ya' in?"

"I guess." Dipper smiled back. A nice, relaxing night of just chilling with his friend. He needed that. God knows he had earned it. He went back upstairs and packed some clothes. "Hey Grunkle Stan, I'm going to Soos' tonight." he shouted as he left.

"I don't care what you do, just don't bring back the cops!" His Uncle yelled back.

* * *

 Soos reclined back in his chair as Dipper stood beside him. Soos' room was dark and smelled slightly of old wet pizza. Soos flicked a switch and his computer screen powered up, illuminating the room. Dipper shielded his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. After his eyes adjusted better he lowered it and looked at the screen. Soos was messing around on a something called "Steam".

"It's the superior gaming platform dude." Soos said. "PC Master Race!"

"Yeah...that's great." Dipper chuckled. Soos was an odd one, but still a cool guy to be around. Dipper enjoyed his company.

"So dude, ready to play some vidya games?" Soos said, pulling up a swivel chair next to his own for Dipper."

"You know it man!" Dipper smiled and sat next to him. For the next few hours they just sat there playing a random assortment of video games. This went on uninterupted except for once, when Soos' grandma said she was going out for the evening. By the time Dipper looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Wow. We've stayed up pretty late." Dipper muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Soos looked over at him and yawned in reply and stretched his shoulders.

"Yeah dude. But its fine, I don't gotta work til 9 and only need about 5 hours of sleep." He chuckled. "Ready for another round?"

"Sure." Dipper grasped the control again as Soos started the game up, but then with a hiss the screen flickered off. The whole house gave a moan as all the electricity seemed to go off. Dipper groaned as Soos cursed slightly under his breath.

"This old house has a crap electrical system. I fix it all the time." Soos said, fiddling around with a drawer. He tossed Dipper a flashlight and got his own out. Clicking both of theirs on, thin beams of light illuminated the room. "Let's go get it done quickly." Dipper followed Soos to the front of the house and waited in the doorway as he went outside to mess with the box. He glanced over his shoulder when he swore he heard something, but he just shrugged it off as his overactive imagination. Soos yelled for him "Uhhhh...duuuuude...."

"Yeah man, what's up?" Dipper called out.

"I don't think this is an easy fix...."

"What do you mean?" 

"Come out here and look at this." Soos' voice seemed a little shaky. Dipper heard thunder off in the distance as he walked out and around to where Soos was. There was a big metal box, with multiple gashes across it. There was a large shard of metal, the length of Dipper's arm, lodged in the middle of it. Dipper looked at it perplexed. Why would somebody do this to Soos' electrical box?

"Why would somebody do this?" Dipper asked, looking up at Soos.

"I don't know dude...but I need to fix it before my abuela gets home. Can you go inside and grab my toolbelt from my room. I'll work on getting-" Soos grabbed the shard with two fingers and wiggled it. "-this out."

"Yeah sure man, no problem." Dipper walked back into the house. Shining his flashlight, he got a chill down his spine. Why is it that everything was so much more foreboding in the dark? He navigated the house until he made it to Soos' doorway, when he started to hear it.

It was humming. It was feminine, and very melodic. "Hmmmmm hm hmm hm hmmmm" echoed around Dipper as he warily shined his flashlight around the room. Dipper slowly walked across the room to Soos' toolbelt, grabbing it. The humming stopped and everything was still.

Then right behind him, he heard a giggle. Whipping around he saw...nothing. Dipper wiped the sweat from his brow. All his adventures were getting to him, he swore. He strided across the room and started out the hallway, when something went across his cheek, leaving a shallow cut across it. Dipper fell to his side from the force of the impact. 

 Standing above him was Giffany. She giggled again, bringing her fist back with little droplets of Dipper's blood on them. "Hello...pine tree."

"Giffany? It's you! How-" Dipper was cut off by a swift kick to his stomach, slicing open his shirt. Her pixels were sharp, but not sharp enough to do anything more than little cuts and scraped. However, the pure force behind her blunt hits were enough to hurt him.

"Shhhh...." Giffany lowered her voice. "I'm here for Soos...not you. I just need to get rid of you so I can finish my contract."

"What...what are you talking about?" Dipper asked, but he already knew. 'Pine tree', 'contract', she'd obviously made a deal with Bill. Dipper rolled to the side as something thumped into the floorboards where his head had last been. A shard of glass jutted out, deeply embedded into the wood. Dipper screamed as he got up and dodged to the side, another piece sailing by his head. Giffany just laughed in the background.

"YoU Can'T EscAPe mEEE" She shrieked, laughing maniacally. She threw another shard, this time slicing across Dipper's arm. Throwing his other hand up over it by pure reflex, he brought it back to see it red and sticky with blood. He panted as he burst out the front door and nearly trampled Soos.

"Soos! Giffany someone came back, and she's real! Really real!" Pushing him to the side with him, there was a thud as another shard hit the dirt.

"What? Oh shit, dude." Soos said, picking up Dipper. "We need to get away from her. She's psychotic!"

"Yeah, obviously!" Dipper scurried around Soos and started hightailing it down the road. Rain drops started to sprinkle on them as they saw the illuminated figure of Giffany walk down the street. She was literally glowing.

"What do we do man, what do we do?" Dipper shouted as the rain intensified, started to come down heavily. Lighting struck off in the distance and Dipper could see the horror on Soos' face. He didn't know what to do either.

"Dude...it's me she wants." Soos said, slowing his pace. "You run on ahead. With any luck, she'll just take me."

"No way man, she's working with Bill this time." Dipper paused for breath. "She said she needed to get me out of the way before she could do anything with you."

"Well then let me handle her." Soos stopped completely, turning around and facing her. "With any luck she won't hurt me and I can buy you some time to get away. Get Mr. Pines to help you or something."

"But Soos-"

"No dude." Soos turned back and looked at him. "We're pterodactyl bros. I gotta do this." Turning back around to face Giffany, Soos started running toward her. Dipper wanted to go help him, but he didn't want what Soos was doing to be in vain. Gritting his teeth, he turned around and ran off into the woods.

He was good for about ten minutes. The rain was pouring and everything was dark and silent besides the drops hitting the trees. It was almost serene. Dipper stopped for a second and leaned against the tree. If he was right, he should pop out by the mystery shack if he kept running this way. But it was dark and raining, so it was hard to tell. He panted, hoping Soos was alright.

Then he heard the sickening 'thump' in a tree next to him. Looking over, a long shard of glass was lodged into the trunk. It had blood on it.

Dipper turned and ran, not even bothering to look back. He sprinted like his life depended on it, because it did depend on it. He ran until he hit a clearing in the middle of the woods, rain coming down in a torrential downpour. Then he was hit in the back of the leg by a shard of glass.

Falling to the ground, Dipper cried out in pain. It was one of the worse things he had ever felt in his life. He tried to stand back up, but he was still in shock from the wound. Turning himself over, he watched as Giffany slowly sauntered up him in the clearing.

"I told you..." she giggled as she spoke softly. "...that you couldn't get away." She smiled a demented smile that Dipper would never be able to get out of his mind. Raising her hand up, and long metal rod sharpened at the tip appeared in it.

"I had to improvise a lot of my weapons since I hadn't been here long." She said sweetly, running her hand down the length of the rod. "Those glass shards were from smashed screens on arcade machines. This...was from a fence. She flipped it around and swung it towards Dipper. Raising his arm up to defend his head, it smashed into it with a sickening crack. He cried out in pain again as tears welled in his eyes. The bone in his arm was fractured. Dipper laid back in pain, gasping for air. It couldn't end like this.

"But alas, I have my husbando to get back to." She said, her pixelated eyes lighting up at the thought. Flipping the rod again, the point end turned towards Dipper as she raised it high in the air. "I'm afraid you'll have to be leaving us now."

"No..." Dipper meekly replied as she raised it higher. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself die...when his entire body was thrown many feet across the clearing. Rolling to a stop, Dipper cried out in pain - but couldn't hear himself. He was deaf. Opening his eyes, his vision was spotted. But ahead he could see Giffany's entire body spazzing out. Twitching through all her sprites, she screamed a distorted scream and fell to her knees. Her pixels started getting ripped apart one by one, until the only thing left of her was a metal rod laying on the ground atop a black scorch mark where lightning had struck. Dippers eyes drooped as his consciousness faded. If he died, he was at least happy he hadn't lost.

* * *

Dipper's eyes slowly opened as white light bathed his entire body. He felt like he wasn't connected to a body anymore, like when Bill had possessed him. Then it all came rushing back in as a numb pain set throughout his whole body. He groaned.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Mabel screeched as she went to hug Dipper. Stopping herself, she drew back and looked at him. "I'm so happy you made it."

"You were out for a few days, kid." Grunkle Stan said, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "When Soos called and they finally found you out in the woods, we thought we were gonna lose you. Ya' know when I said 'do what you want just don't bring the cops here'? Well I didn't mean go off and nearly die on us." Stan chuckled and then awkwardly cleared his throat. "But yeah, you should be good. Doctor says your arm should heal up fine, and he even stitched up your leg."

"But...what happened to Soos?" Dipper feebly asked. 

"Well, he was just full of shallow cuts and a few bruises. Got knocked out for a few, but otherwise he's fine. He was here for the first couple of days, but they only wanted family to visit." Grunkle Stan cracked his knuckles. "He's working at the shack right now. I'm sure he will be happy to know you're alright. Get some rest kid, you've had rough summer. You deserve it."

"Yeah." Dipper agreed, closing his eyes. "I do."

 


End file.
